Severus Snape of my Soul
by Sayoko Noari
Summary: Severus Snape nezná tajemství, co doopravdy je. Temné tajemství, strašný experiment, který selhal a spojuje ho s mladou dívkou přijíždějící do Bradavic. Kompatibilní canon. Netypický OC příběh. Překlad povídky Severus Snape of my Soul od Lady Vyxen.


**Kapitola 1 – Příběh začíná**

_Selhal jsem._

_Jako jeden ze čtyř zakladatelů, a nejspíš ten nejdůležitější, jsem zjistil, že je těžké přiznat, že jsem selhal. Objev nebyl plně můj, ale ta odpovědnost… Můžu obviňovat jenom sám sebe._

_Zdá se, že problém je vyřešen, zatím. Moje jediná povinnost byla zbavit se všech stvořených subjektů. Vím, že jsem selhal, protože nějací z nich dokázali utéct. Pokud jsou schopní se množit, je to moje vina, že to dokážou._

_Pokud se množí, krev budoucích čarodějů bude znečištěna prokletím. Potřebuji je najít. Potřebuji dokončit Zrcadlo._

_Musím je __dokončit__._

Poznámky z deníků Salazara Zmijozela

* * *

Dva Bystrozorové ji drželi v bolestivém sevření. Byli opatrní, aby se neušpinili, protože měla na rukou a na šatech krev. Pořád bojovala říkajíc nějaké nesmysly, které nechtěli slyšet.

Kingsley Shacklebolt byl k smrti unavený. Teď bylo zase na Harrym Potterovi nahlásit všechny, kteří byli mrtví. Kingsley si promnul oči a všiml si Severuse Snapea.  
„Tenhle si zaslouží vysvětlení, „ řekl Harry, ale Kingsley jen mávl rukou.  
„Na vysvětlení bude čas později," odbyl Harryho, zatímco jméno zapsal na další seznam.  
Kingsley byl také zodpovědný za vytvoření dočasných ubikací pro Bradavické studenty. Hlavní prioritou bylo neutralizovat zbývající Smrtijedy nebo příznivce Voldemorta. Teď tohle jméno mohl beze strachu říct, stejně tak i zbytek celého kouzelnického světa.

Harry Potter už byl na odchodu, když přistoupili Bystrozorové držící křičící a zmítající se ženu.  
„Vyhrožovala mi zabitím," odplivl si Harry Potter. „Věřím, že to zvážíte a učiníte správné rozhodnutí." Harry odešel zíraje na Katiu Ivanovovou. Ve tváři měl výraz naprosté znechucenosti.  
„Musíte mě vyslechnout! On se vrátí!" křičela žena.  
Kingsley jenom potřásl hlavou. „Vezměte ji do Azkabanu. Na proces počká tam, tentokrát si nemůžeme dovolit být neopatrní."  
Kingsley vytáhl z kapsy pomačkaný kus papíru. Na něm roztřeseným písmem stálo: Tonksnová a Lupin.

_Tonksnová._

Tonksnová byla_ mrtvá._

Zemřelo mnoho dobrých lidí, zatímco zrádci jako Malfoyovi, Parkinsonovi nebo Ivanovovi zůstali nezranění.

* * *

**Příčná ulice, 19. srpna 1992**

Povídačky, které slyšela o Příčné ulici, byly nic ve srovnání se zaplněnými ulicemi s ještě víc obchody, než si dokázala představit.  
Katia, zvyklá na mírumilovnou a línou atmosféru v Ivanovově panství nebo na jiné odlišné ulice, byla teď obklopena zástupem lidí. Nevěděla kam dřív jít, chtěla všechno vidět a všeho se dotknout.  
Malý muž kolem padesátky kráčejíc vedle ní, ji chytl za ruku a usmál se.  
„Všechno má svůj čas, zlatíčko," řekl podivnou směsicí ruštiny, polštiny a možná jedním nebo dvou slovanských jazyků.  
„Já vím, ale tohle místo je opravdu úžasné. Nikdy jsem nebyla na tržišti, jako je tohle."  
Bylo to jako den a noc, když se tohle místo snažila srovnat se zaplněným Bulharským tržištěm, kde lidé křičí, aby si někdo koupil jejich zboží, kouzelníci řídí mudlovská auta a neustále na někoho troubí, děti ulice oblečené v šortkách utíkají a snaží se toho co nejvíc ukrást. V téhle části roku by tam téměř celý den svítilo horké slunce a ona by na kolenou pořád měla prach.

Tady v Anglii jí bylo chladno, jako kdyby byl pozdní podzim. Nad ní na obloze pluly těžké mraky a ona byla svému otci vděčná, když jí poradil, aby si vzala teplejší oblečení.

Navštěvovali obchod za obchodem, nakupovali přísady a knihy z Bradavického seznamu a její služka, Maria je následovala a nesla tašky s jejich nákupem.  
Zastavili se u obchodu „Flourish & Blotts a Maria si sedla na blízkou lavičku. Zástup uvnitř obchodu byl působivý a Wulfrick s Katiou vstoupili snažíce se na sebe nepoutat pozornost. Neměla zrovna náladu odpovídat na tunu otázek o tom, kdo je a proč je tady. Byla si jistá, že Bradavičtí studenti neznámou tvář poznají velice rychle.

Katia se podívala na seznam knih a nakrčila nos.  
„Vážně si musím koupit všechny tyhle voloviny?"  
Její společník ji pleskl přes ruku a podrážděně svraštil obočí. „Mladá dáma, jako jsi ty, by takhle neměla na veřejnosti mluvit."  
Dívka protočila oči a povzdechla si. „Nebuď absurdní, tati. Nerozumí ani slovu."  
„_Já_ ano."

Trochu se posunuli vpřed, ale ani Katina, ani Wulfrick nebyli dost vysocí na to, aby viděli důvod, proč je v knihkupectví tak přelidněno. Katia svým pěstěným nehtem poklepala na Zlatoslavovo příjmení.  
„Nemůžu uvěřit, že tenhle retardovaný blbec bude náš učitel."  
Wulfrick se uchechtl a uličnicky se usmál. „Alespoň nebudeš mít možnost ukázat, jak _nadaná_ jsi při práci s hůlkou."  
„Vtipné, protože ráda bych jim tady a teď ukázala, jak výborný duelista jsem," odfrkla si falešně rozzlobeným tónem.

Pár se přesunul do rohu předstíraje, že hledají tituly knih v policích, ale oba čekali na příležitost uvidět něco víc než záda dalších lidí.

Uslyšeli vysoký hlas, který patřil nejspíš matce, a po chvilce se ukázala. Lidé za nimi tlačili Katiu s Wulfrickem vpřed. Teď mohli vidět něco nebo někoho zajímavého.  
„Weasleyovi," zasyčel jí hlas do ucha.  
„Za nimi je Malfoy, jeho syn je nahoře a -„ přerušila ho, „Potter, já vím."

Stála tváří k Lockhartovi, ale její oči nespustily pohled z Luciuse Mafloye.  
„Je tak úžasný," řekla v angličtině. Vypadalo by to podezřele, kdyby mluvili cizím jazykem tak blízko jiných studentů.  
„Zlatoslav Lockhart je TAK rozkošný," odpověděla blonďatá dívka se zasněnýma očima stojící vedle ní. „Máte štěstí, že bude naším učitelem," pokračovala.  
Blondýnka začala blábolit a cokoli Katia řekla, dostalo se jí od dívky další laviny slov.  
Konečně toho měl Wulfrick dost.  
„Tshort ty, poshol von," zasyčel tak tiše, aby ho slyšela jenom Katia a blondýnka.

Dívka se stáhla a Katia se trochu natočila ke svému společníkovi.  
„Já vím, že to je trochu brzy, ale tak moc jsem chtěla-„  
Ať už chtěla říct cokoli, byla přerušena zvonivým Lockhartovým smíchem. Nicméně, Wulfrick věděl, co měla na mysli, když ji vychovával. Proto se k ní trochu naklonil a zašeptal: „Já vím, dítě, nech tomu ještě čas."  
„Naplní moje potřeby, vidím to. Je to jeho tělo, jeho oči, jeho pohyby…" Její hlas se změnil, zesvůdněl stejně tak, jako její oči potemněly. Na rameni ucítila krutý stisk.  
„To není sladkost a my nejsme v cukrářství, tak nad ním přestaň slintat, pro Rasputinovo dobro!" zasyčel vztekle Wulfrick třesouc dívku.

Mezitím se už paní Weasleyová vracela davem zpátky. S tou hromadou knih podepsaných Lockhartem vypadala spokojeně. Wulfrick postrčil Katiu směrem k prodavači a koupili všechny knihy na seznamu.

Když byli konečně venku, dali Marii tašku a zamířili směrem k blízké restauraci. Wulfrick s Mariou si objednali zmrzlinu přelitou citronovým džusem a kapucínem, Katia si vzala ovocný salát se sklenicí sojového mléka.  
Po chvilce ticho přerušila.  
„Když je atribut Ďábla v pokušení, tak ten člověk je zosobněný Ďábel," zavřela na chvilku oči a usmála se vzpomínajíc na orientální pižmovou vůni drahého parfému a kartáče na sametové šaty.  
„Kdo to je?" zeptala se Maria, když s úšklebkem polykala zmrzlý hrozen.  
„Pokud se pořád musíš ptát, dívenko, tak se toho máš učit víc, než jsem čekal," odpověděl Wulfrick s tím jeho vševědoucím úsměvem.  
„Lucius Malfoy, ty hloupá," vysvětlila Katia přátelským tónem a chápavým výrazem.  
Maria zčervenala a sklopila pohled. „Samozřejmě," povzdechla si, „někdy jsem tak hloupá."

* * *

**Autorčiny poznámky:**

Tshort ty, poshol von – přepsaná ruština. Přepis může obsahovat menší chyby, protože autorka není rodilá mluvčí angličtiny, ani ruštiny.

„Tshort" – ďábel, „ty" – ty, „poshol" – ven, „von" – jít pryč. Ve volném překladu to znamená „Jdi pryč, ďáble" což může být ekvivalent pro „Táhni do Pekla"

Kvůli prostředí, ve kterém Katia vyrůstala, bude v jejím dialogu trochu polštiny, bulharštiny a ruštiny, ale ne moc často.

Jsem si jistá, že většina z vás ví, kdo byl Grigori Rastpuin. Myslela jsem si, že by to byl výborný ekvivalent britského Merlina.

**Poznámky překladatelky:**

Pro ty z vás, kteří nevědí, kdo byl Grigori Rasputin - ruský mystik, který měl velký vliv na poslední ruské vládce z dynastie Romanovců. Rasputin hrál důležitou roli v životě cara Mikuláše II., jeho ženy carevny Alexandry Fjodorovny a mladého careviče Alexeje.


End file.
